Judgement Of A Man's Love
by XXSateriajis'FutureDuchessXX
Summary: After getting married to Gallerian Marlon, Lukana's life didn't exactly take a turn for the best, but she still loves him. However, after recieving a mysterious letter, the tailor unexpectedly finds herself in a love triangle. She escapes Gallerian's clutches and is under protection of the new man she met. But when one love goes too far one man sees a hostage and a death.
1. Abused And Possibly Helped

**Hello dear friends and readers. Today, I am presenting you with a new story. Just to let you know, this has no connection to any songs whatsoever. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! This chapter contains a bit of sexual content. So if this disturbs you or you are under aged, turn back now. If it's not that good, please no flames!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Judgement Of A Man's Love

The night was young and the wind was light as the young woman walked down the sidewalk, Her long pink locks slightly flowing in the gentle breeze along with her long sleeved pink and white dress married with her looks perfectly. Lukana was in her own world as she walked into a secluded area. She approached a large clearing and immediately became fixated on it.

Inside that clearing was a large, eerie looking yet beautiful mansion. The unusual swirling clouds somehow improved its appearance. Curiosity getting the best of her, the tailor approaches the front gates and attempts to open them, but Lukana suddenly got the feeling she was being watched. Backing away from the mansion, she realizes how late it was getting; the tailor decides to head home. Looking at the mansion one last time, she sighs and walks away.

A mysterious man walks away from the window and sits at a desk in his study and takes out a quill and a piece of parchment. As a letter was being written, the man's thoughts began to flow.

_That's the tailor from Enbizaka; the one that's married to him. I really want to know how she's doing._

The letter was finished and later sent to Lukana's tailor shop, leaving him with hopes that she would come.

_I know him all too well and he can't do what he did to the last one._

. . .

Lukana arrived home quite late in the evening. The house was dark so she figured her husband was asleep or hopefully wasn't home. Opening the door slowly, Lukana quietly steps inside, wincing at the creak the door made as she closed it. Once the tailor stepped into the hallway that leads to the bedroom, the lights turned on revealing a quite angry looking man. This was the tailor's husband; Judge Gallerian Marlon.

"Where have you been?" he asked darkly.

"I just went for a walk through town." Lukana replied sounding nervous.

The judge walked up to her and began stroking her face, but moments later, slapped her roughly, knocking Lukana to the floor.

"Wrong answer, Lukana." Gallerian grabbed the tailor's arm and dragged her all the way to the bedroom. He threw her on the bed and pinned her down. "I have told you several times the only man you're going to be with is me."

"Gallerian, I wasn't with-"Lukana was silenced by another slap in the face. She tasted blood in her mouth and her jaw became sore. The judge then ripped open her dress and began squeezing one of her now exposed breasts after binding her hands to the bed with parachute cords.

"What are you doing?" Lukana asked, sounding feeble.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." He said in a darker voice.

He leaned over and painfully bit her neck, leaving blood causing her to scream. Lukana finally passed out after Gallerian bit her again as hard as the first.

. . .

Later that night, Lukana woke up to find her husband asleep. Seeing this as her chance to escape, she breaks through her bonds using her teeth and slides away from her husband. After donning her robe, she sneaks out of the house and runs to her tailor shop. Once everything was locked, Lukana eventually falls asleep in a storage closet.

The next morning, Lukana woke up to the sound of something being slid under the front door. She investigates and finds a very elegant looking letter. She opens it slowly and reads the parchment.

_Dear Lukana,_

_I know you don't know me, but I am very concerned about you. I happen to know your husband and how he treats you. Hopefully we can talk. If you wish to do so, come to the mansion in the large secluded area._

_ Sincerely Yours,_

_ Duke Sateriajis Venomania_

Lukana had never heard of this man, but decided to give him a chance to help her.

_What's the worst that could happen?_

**I hope you enjoyed it! If you are wondering what Gallerian did, you will find out in a future chapter. If all goes well, I will continue this. If not, well I tried!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	2. Lukana And Sateriajis

**Hello dear friends and readers! Since the first chapter of the story was a success, I shall be continuing it! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to the following authors: Dummy Perception, .146, and AnimeyaoiFangirl2121. Thanks a bunch my friends for your words, and enjoy what this chapter has to offer you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Judgment Of A Man's Love

Lukana finds another pink and white dress in the storage closet she slept in the previous night. Since Venomania sounded like a man that would dress in a fancy way, decides to wear it for her visit. After making herself presentable and using a ribbon to hide Gallerian's bite marks on her neck, Lukana takes the Duke's letter and makes her way to his mansion. Upon her arrival, the swirling clouds seemed to have vanished and the mansion no longer had the eerie appearance it had earlier. After going through the gates and locating the front double doors, Lukana knocks a few times and moments later, a door opens revealing a man to be none other than Duke Sateriajis Venomania.

He was quite the handsome man; slender yet muscular figure, blemish-free angular face, long purple hair, and amethyst colored eyes. He was also wearing Victorian-style clothing.

"Hello Lukana, I am glad that you received my letter and that you decided to come." The Duke said very politely. He stretches his hand towards the tailor which she takes almost immediately. Once inside, Lukana couldn't believe her surroundings; it was quiet and everything was perfect. Lukana's led to the largest living room she's ever seen and set down on the most comfortable couch.

Sateriajis sits beside the tailor and looks at her softly. "Would you care for something to drink?" Lukana didn't want to impose on the man she just met, but the tailor was rather thirsty. "If you have any tea that would be fine." The Duke nodded and smiled then made his way to the kitchen for Lukana's request. As she's waiting, Lukana looks around and finds a furniture set, fireplace, delicate antiques, and a few books on a shelf that was connected on a wall. The tailor never believed she would ever be in a place like this.

A while later, the Duke returned with a tray containing two cups of tea and a plate of cookies. He hands Lukana her cup and takes his own after she takes a cookie. "When would you like for me to talk about Gallerian?"

Lukana set down her tea and sighed. "Right now would be fine." The Duke stood up and walked toward the fireplace. "In childhood, Gallerian and I were the best of friends that were inseparable. But as we grew up, every day women began to follow me and hardly any began to follow him. Even though I never bonded with any of those women, he became jealous. In adulthood, he was able to bribe women with money as he became greedy."

Lukana was shocked; she never knew this. But Sateriajis wasn't finished. "Whenever he got married, he would always make sure he was in charge. After hearing this, our friendship ended and we became rivals. I made it my mission to rescue these women, but either they didn't believe me or I was too late.

"Too late for what?" Lukana asked.

Sateriajis turned towards her. "Those women would be killed. Lukana, he seems like a normal high-ranked judge or a normal husband, but he controls women."

The two talked for a while longer. However, since Lukana still loved Gallerian, she wasn't sure if she should believe Sateriajis or not.

"I understand that you still love him, but just think about what I said as it is your choice, not mine."

The Duke took the used dishes into the kitchen, leaving Lukana to think about what he told her.

. . .

The house was turned upside down as Gallerian turned over the mattress, knocking over random objects.

"I can't believe Lukana escaped! I will find her and when I do, she will experience something I've never done before!"

. . .

Lukana walked into the kitchen where she found Sateriajis at the table drumming his fingers on it. The tailor had made her decision after having several sudden flashbacks. She had realized that Sateriajis was trying to protect her; something Gallerian had never done or most likely will never do. The tailor also felt a sudden comfort and fondness.

"Duke, I need to talk to you." The man turned towards her. "What is it Lukana?" The tailor took a deep breath. "I believe you now and I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier." Sateriajis accepted her apology and invited her to stay, which Lukana accepted. They embrace and as Lukana rubs his back, something came over her…

_What is this feeling I have? I'm married to Gallerian and I love him. But what am I feeling for Sateriajis?"_

**I hope you enjoyed it! Just to let you know, the Duke does not have the harem and he did not charm Lukana. It's all on their own. Anyway, I want to once again thank those who reviewed and stay tuned for more!**

**With all that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	3. Fondness And Possible Love

**Hello my dearest friends! I have finally finished another chapter. I would like to thank all those who reviewed, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Judgment Of A Man's Love

Lukana was back in the living room thinking about the sudden feeling she received while hugging Sateriajis_."Could I be loving him? He does seem like a really kind man; Gallerian never acted like this toward me."_

The Duke's voice brought Lukana out of her thoughts. "Lukana are you feeling alright? You've been really quiet since we've been in the kitchen. The tailor decided to keep her problem to herself for now."Yes, Duke I'm fine; just really don't have much to say right now."

Sateriajis received an idea that could possibly entertain the tailor. "Since you will be staying here, would you like for me to give you a tour of the mansion?" Lukana smiled at the Duke's question. "I would really enjoy that." She takes the Duke's outstretched hand and he starts off by showing her the kitchen and everything on the first floor. Lukana was shown all the antiques and heard stories about them. Upon walking to the second floor, the tailor looked around and saw different portraits of the Duke. They looked a bit different than the man she saw now, but she did not bother to ask. Once they reached the second floor, the tailor noticed several well-furnished bedrooms; including the Duke's. Lukana was also introduced to the library on the third floor.

"Lukana, there is one more place I would like to show you."

Sateriajis leads the tailor back into the kitchen and up to double doors. He pushed them open with one hand and Lukana is introduced to the largest garden she's ever seen; flowers were everywhere and cobblestone paths leading to a large fountain; it was really beautiful. Sateriajis releases her hand and gently pushes her in, where she begins to stroke the fountain.

"This garden is actually yours?!" the tailor said with amazement.

The Duke chuckled as he closed his eyes and held his hands behind his back."Yes Lukana it really is mine and since you are my special guest, I am allowing you to visit this place whenever you desire. You may also pick flowers if you wish to do so."

Lukana thanked him and continued running her hand across the fountain, until she had badly cut her hand on a sharp stone she didn't see. Sateriajis noticed this after hearing her slight yelp, and went over to investigate."What happened Lukana?" The tailor showed Sateriajis her bloody hand which he takes very gently and willingly.

"I see you have obtained an injury from that stone. Do not fret, I can fix it." The Duke took her to the other side of the fountain, away from the stone and prepared to clean her hand. "Now, Lukana, this may sting a bit." Sateriajis dipped her hand in the water, making the tailor flinch a little. After it was dry, the Duke took off his purple coat and ripped part of the sleeve from his white shirt. As he uses it to wrap up Lukana's hand, she blushed and turned away. With most of the sleeve ripped off, the tailor was able to see a portion of his muscular form.

"_Wow, I never thought he could be that muscular under that jacket he always wears." _Lukana thought as Sateriajis wrapped the fabric around her hand and tied a knot above it. "Well, all finished." The Duke said smiling. He put his jacket back on as the tailor examined her hand."Thank you Duke; I'm sorry for your shirt."

"It's no problem Lukana; I'm just glad I was able to help. Is there anything else you would like to see?" The tailor blushed slightly."No thank you Duke, but everything here is very beautiful."

Sateriajis smiled warmly. "Thank you Lukana, I really appreciate your words." The Duke walks over to a rose bush and after pulling out the thorns, hands Lukana a beautiful red rose. "Here is a token of my gratitude."

The tailor slowly takes it and becomes amazed at its condition. "It's so beautiful, thank you." She gives him and quick hug and walks over to the rose bush as she never noticed it earlier. Watching Lukana brought a load of thoughts that flooded the Duke's mind.

"_Lukana's a really beautiful woman. She's much different than any other woman I've met. I really enjoy her company and nobody's mere presence could make me this happy. I already care about her so much…"_

Sateriajis stopped herself there. _"What am I thinking?! She's married but to Gallerian. She's clearly innocent and she can't end up like the others. I most likely have fallen in love with her."_

. . .

Later that night, Sateriajis and Lukana were sitting at the large dining room table have a rather extravagant dinner. Throughout dinner, the two talked about each other, leading to greater interest and stronger fondness. Eventually, the late night arrived, and both decided to call it a night. The Duke offers Lukana the choice to pick her bedroom; she accepts and chooses the room across from his.

Entering the bedroom, Lukana takes a moment to enjoy the bedroom she had chosen. The walls were purple and among them were a couple of shelves that she hadn't noticed earlier. One had well-taken care of books while the other had an antique doll set. The enormous bed was decorated with purple sheets and a white curtained canopy. The purple curtains and matching carpet along with the extra furniture made the room all the more elegant. Lukana really loved her choice of a bedroom.

As she's looking through the books, she heard a soft knock. Turning around, the tailor sees the Duke leaning against the doorframe with a soft smile on his handsome face.

"May I come in?" Lukana nodded and began to blush when Sateriajis soon stopped in front of her. He handed the tailor a neatly folded piece of silk purple material. "Lukana, I'm afraid you're going to have to sleep in one of my nightshirts for now." Lukana takes it and smiles warmly. "It's fine Duke, I was afraid I would have to sleep in this dress."

The Duke snickered slightly. "You have quite a sense of humor my dear." He then puts a hand on her shoulder. "Well, I wish you a good night and should you need anything, you simply have to ask." Lukana thanks him and also bids the man a good night. After he leaves, Lukana closes the door and changes into the nightshirt. Instead of going to bed after turning off the lamp, Lukana walks to the window and stares at her only source of light; the full moon.

"_Sateriajis is the complete opposite of Gallerian. He's kind, loyal, and gentle. Everything he's done for me, that judge would never do. I surely will be able to start a new life here whether or not I still love Gallerian._

**Remember my friends; Lukana is in a love triangle, that's why she's feeling this way. Anyways, I want to thank those who reviewed and stay tuned for more! Hopefully we will find out who the tailor will choose and what happens when she does!**

**With all that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	4. Better Life, New Feelings

**Hello all my dearest friends! I apologize for the delay; I was working on another story, but I am back now. I want to thank all those who reviewed, and please enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Judgment Of A Man's Love

The next morning, Lukana woke up to the smell of freshly cooked food. She slowly slides out of bed and after fixing her hair and the nightshirt, the tailor walks down the stairs and into the kitchen where she sees the Duke waiting patiently beside the table. He smiled warmly upon seeing her.

"Good morning my dearest. I trust that you slept well?" He takes Lukana's hand and brings it to his lips, causing her to blush. "I did sleep well, thank you for asking." Lukana noticed he wasn't wearing his coat this morning, leaving only his long sleeved white shirt and purple vest visible. But even without it, the man was still incredibly handsome. The Duke led Lukana to a wide assortment of different foods. "Please enjoy this lovely breakfast that has been prepared."

Lukana smiled and sat in the chair that Sateriajis had pulled out for her. Being rather hungry, the tailor has sausage, eggs, and bacon. After finishing her food and drinking the last of her orange juice, the tailor let out a sigh. The Duke looked at her and became concerned. "My dearest, what's the matter?" She looks down and sighs again. "I just feel so confused all of a sudden. I'm living in a beautiful mansion with a great man and I still have Gallerian in my mind."

Sateriajis rose from his chair and knelt beside her. "I understand Lukana. You are a married woman and it must be awkward staying with another man." Another sigh escaped Lukana's mouth. "In the one day that I've known you, I'm already treated better. Gallerian would never do something like this; a great breakfast, injury assistance, he won't even give me a rose. Yet, I still love him."

The Duke was quite shocked; he never knew her relationship was like that. It was clear to him that Lukana wasn't very happy with Gallerian, but very loyal to him. He could also tell that the judge wasn't very happy that his wife was a tailor. Gallerian clearly made Lukana's life a living hell, but her love and loyalty kept her from leaving him. Although he knew the answer, he wanted to hear it from the woman herself. "Lukana, are you happy with Gallerian?"

She looked at the Duke then to the ring on her finger. "No Duke I'm not. But I feel I can't leave him." Sateriajis took her hand in both of his. "Lukana. I know that you love him, but my dearest, please let me give you what Gallerian never gave… happiness. Lukana let me give you a happy life." The two embraced warmly after Lukana thought about the offer. "Alright Duke, please make me happy."

. . .

Sateriajis really stayed true to what he said. Over the next few months, he started to make Lukana's life take a turn for the best. They would take walks in the gardens, towns, and beaches; learning more and more about each other during each walk they took. The Duke even began to spoil her with new, beautiful jewelry and the most elegant dresses every day. He even filled a room with several different fabrics to show off her tailoring skills. She loved it all and seeing Lukana happy really made the Duke proud and put him at peace knowing her life was finally changing.

One night, Sateriajis was sitting in his throne with Lukana sitting on his lap looking through a box of jewelry that Sateriajis had given her while he wrapped his arms around the tailor's waist. The Duke had fallen in love with her and would do everything he could to protect her. Lukana was such a beautiful woman that it almost felt unreal.

"Lukana?" the tailor turned so her blue eyes were gazing into his purple ones. "Yes Duke what is it?" Sateriajis took a deep breath before answering, "Are you living happily here?" Putting the jewelry box on the floor, Lukana turns so her thighs were on the Duke's. "Yes I am happy; but it's not because of the gifts and luxuries, it's because of the man that gave them to me."

"Well, I'm glad you're living happily." Sateriajis and Lukana soon pressed lips resulting in a deep, loving kiss. The tailor wrapped her arms around his neck, only to break it up moments later. "No, Duke, I can't do this, I'm sorry." Lukana looked down when she felt tears build up in her eyes. The Duke didn't want to stress Lukana out more, but seeing her cry was killing him inside. Pulling her close, Sateriajis closed his eyes as Lukana began sobbing on his shoulder. "I just don't know what to do."

Sateriajis began stroking her hair. "Shh… Lukana, we'll figure something out…No matter what, I'll help you.

I promise…"

**YAY…they kissed and Lukana's developing feelings for the Duke! But…what will she do about Gallerian? Well, we will find out in another chapter! **

**In the meantime…**

**Please rate and review!**


	5. Heart Of Darkness And Light

**Hello my dear friends/readers! I have returned with another chapter for this piece! Let me tell you that this story is actually very difficult for me to write because of Lukana's issue. But, I am doing my very best to make this a very good story for you all. I want to thank those who reviewed and I hope you enjoy what this chapter has to offer!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid**

Judgment Of A Man's Love

Later that same night, Lukana was taking a hot bath with lavender scents, hoping to calm herself down. It did little to help, but she was getting a small sense of relief. With her bath concluded, the tailor exits the luxurious tub and dons a light pink, silk nightgown with matching robe. Lukana enters her bedroom and walked onto her balcony. She inhaled deeply as the cool night air began playing with her hair and robe.

_I kissed him…_

Lukana walked back into her room and over to the mahogany desk where she took a book from one of the drawers. Slowly opening it, Lukana gently picks an object from its pages; it was the rose Sateriajis had given her. Although it had faded, the rose still kept its beauty. She takes a deep breath and picks up the rose's scent.

_It smells different…but in a good way._

She gently stroked the faded petals and gently brought it to her lips. The petals were smooth on her lips…

_Just like the Duke's lips…his touch…his personality…his heart._

Lukana stroked the petals again just as tears began to build up in her eyes.

. . .

For the past few hours, Sateriajis hadn't gotten any sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, the only thing he saw was Lukana crying and the only thing he heard was the pain in her voice. Deciding to check on her, the Duke leaves his bedroom and slowly looks through the ajar opening of her bedroom door; finding Lukana sleeping on the floor clutching a book. Walking in slowly and quietly, Sateriajis kneels beside her and gently strokes her pink locks.

_She's so peaceful…yet her heart is still quite troubled._

The Duke gently lifts her from the floor and carries her to bed, the book falling from her delicate hands. After getting her covered, he lifts the fallen book and is surprised to find the rose he had given her. Even in its fragile state, it was still beautiful. After returning the book to the desk, Sateriajis walked over to the sleeping woman and gently stroked her locks again.

"Lukana, I know we're not married, but do know that I love you to no end and that I will do everything I can to protect you…especially from him."

Sateriajis gives Lukana a small kiss on the forehead and leaves the tailor alone with her dreams.

. . .

Gallerian stood in front of Lukana's tailor shop with crossed arms and a scowl on his face. The judge had no trace of his wife, but he knew at some point he will find her. As rain began to fall, Gallerian turned to leave; his dark blue cloak swiftly flowing in the wind behind him.

"Lukana, you better pray that I don't find you because there's no doubt you'll be begging for mercy."

. . .

Sateriajis woke up to find Lukana in the garden holding the book with the faded rose. Concerned, he quietly opens the door and slowly walks over to the tailor. "Lukana, are you feeling alright?" Lukana looked at the Duke and back to the rose. "Not really Duke, I just feel that I need another source of help to go along with your help."

He completely understood what she meant…

"Lukana my dearest, come with me. I believe I have something that could help."

Taking his outstretched hand, Sateriajis leads Lukana back into the mansion where he leads her to some double doors that the Duke hadn't shown her before.

"My dearest, I should have shown you earlier as this is actually the most sacred place in the whole mansion."

Sateriajis opened the doors and Lukana was introduced to a beautiful chapel; red carpet leading up to a small set of stairs and to a large pedestal. Antique statues on every corner and eight mahogany benches on both sides complete with stain glass windows.

"I always come here when I feel troubled. It's a very nice place to sort out your thoughts."

Lukana walked in slowly and clutched her book tighter. She stroked one of the benches and then looked back at the Duke who smiled and bowed slightly.

"I'll leave you alone so you can have some privacy."

Sateriajis quietly closed the door, leaving the tailor with the sacred room to herself.

. . .

Gallerian walked around the courthouse as the weather intensified. Several ideas had begun to flood the judge's mind as to where Lukana might be, but he was unable to sort them out.

"Lasaland is not a very large town; where in the hell could that woman be hiding?"

The judge knew that the slightest hint would get him closer to finding his wife, but he also knew that it would be very difficult, especially since months have passed and that he was nowhere near finding the tailor.

"She'd better pray…she'd better…

. . .

Lukana held her book to her chest and closed her eyes. Gentle tears began to escape from her ocean-blue eyes as she opened them and looked down at the faded but beautiful rose.

"I am in a desire need of help. I'm still in a troubled marriage with Gallerian, but I still have my love for him. But my heart is so stressed. I kissed the Duke and it was wonderful. I feel myself developing feelings for him who treats me better. I don't know what to do."

The petal with her tear fell onto Lukana's lap. Upon lifting it, a whole new voice was heard.

_Lukana, you may still have love for the one you are married to that has a heart of darkness. But the man you live with has a heart of light. You must listen to your heart. What is it telling you?_

"I don't know…I just don't know. Right now I'm trapped in my own dark void."

I need to escape.

**I hope you are enjoying it. Like I said, this is very difficult for me to write, so I hope I am doing a good job; and yes I decided to have Lukana call her issue a dark void(hey, it's my storyXD). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for more!**

**With that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	6. Roses And Friends

**Hello my dearest friends/readers! I would like to thank all those who have been reviewing; they really help with the difficulty of this story. Thanks again my friends and enjoy what this chapter has to offer!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Judgment Of A Man's Love

Lukana began spending most of her time in the chapel hoping she would be able to sort out her feelings; but like everything else, it did little to help.

_Just listen to your heart…_

She couldn't do that…several hours in the chapel, comforting words, nothing would help her.

_Is escape impossible?_

. . .

Sateriajis was walking around town thinking about Lukana. It worried him a bit that she had been spending most of the day in the chapel and he had seen her cry more often. He really wanted to help her, but the Duke knew that showing her the chapel wasn't enough.

"It kills me inside to see Lukana like this. The last thing I would ever want is to hurt her and to see her suffer. She means too much to me to see her suffer. Somehow I have to help her escape the dark void."

_That's what she called it._

. . .

Faded rose petals continued to fall as tears continued to run down Lukana's face. Rising from her desk, the tailor stepped onto the balcony and inhaled deeply. The scent of the flowers instantly filled her nostrils, but at the same time, the voice had entered her mind again.

_The rose that you cherish…each petal that falls…If you didn't have love, why do you keep it?_

"It's just very special to me…but I don't know if that love is true. It was just a kiss."

_Use that rose to help you escape the void._

The voice then stopped.

Lukana walked back to the rose as tears began to fall again.

"Use the rose to help me escape and also listen to my heart. That is what I must do."

_This rose…my heart…please help me._

. . .

The Duke sat himself in a bench by Lasaland's bakery. He sighed and put his face in his hands. "What am I to do? I am going to need some help myself." He was about to break down when a soft hand gently grabbed his shoulder. He turned around and saw someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

It was his childhood friend, Gumina Glassred.

The two embrace warmly, putting a small smile on the Duke's face. But, just as quickly as that smile appeared, it returned to a frown as he sat back down. Gumina immediately became saddened. She sat beside him and gently touched his hand.

"Sati, what's the matter?"

Sateriajis released a small sigh. "I'm just thinking about Lukana. She's been staying at the mansion and I'm afraid that I've fallen in love with her. But she's married to Gallerian. Lukana's also been stressed because we actually kissed. She doesn't know what to do and I don't know what to do."

Gumina was aware of Lukana's troubled marriage and was actually happy that she was staying with the Duke, but after hearing the story, became concerned and worried. Upon learning further details of the story and Lukana's feelings for both Sateriajis and Gallerian, her worry and concern only intensified.

"I'm really sorry you have to deal with this, Sati. But we've known each other for a long time and I'm sure you'll figure something out."

The Duke thanked his friend and they parted ways after Gumina informed him that if he or Lukana needed anything, to let her know.

. . .

Lukana was sitting on her bed writing in a poetry journal that she had created.

_A dark voice is surrounding my troubled heart_

_Threatening to tear my life apart_

_Two men…hearts of darkness and light_

_My heart doesn't know who to love_

_It makes me feel like a demented dove_

_This dark void…a lost troubled heart_

_A lost dove…a troubled heart_

_With a rose as a key_

_That's my life now._

**I hope you enjoyed it! The hardest part was actually putting the poem together. Before I end this, I have a couple of notes:**

**1. Different Vocaloids will be in the story**

**2. Lukana's rose does have an important role**

**3. Gallerian is the antagonist**

**Alright, now that's out of the way, I want to once again thank those who reviewed and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	7. A Florist's Advice

**Hello all my dearest friends! I have brought you another chapter to my very difficult story! I would like to thank all those who have been reviewing and the continued support. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Judgment Of A Man's Love

Heavy rain once again began to fall as Sateriajis walks up to his bedroom window. Each drop that was eaten by another raindrop reminded him of the despair and pain that was eating at Lukana's heart. He rested his head on the glass and closed his eyes.

"Lukana's heart…her soul…both are troubled. Yet, I can't even help her because I don't even know what to do. It pains me to see her like this; so miserable…in so much pain."

A sudden thought entered the Duke's mind…

"_Is she like this because of what I've done?...Am I interfering?"_

. . .

Gallerian walked to a closet in his courthouse office and smiled evilly. Inside that closet were bags and briefcases of money that he had received from past cases.

"Bad people laugh…good people cry. If it's freedom they want, it's money I must get." Gallerian said darkly as he picked up a gold coin and gripped it in his white gloved hand. "I know I'm not as wealthy as that bastard of a Duke, but I do know I can use this wealth to my advantage."

_This just may help me find Lukana._

. . .

Down in Lasaland's flower shop, a young teal haired woman named Mikulia Greonio was standing behind the counter, shining a glass vase. She enjoyed working as a florist, but Mikulia rarely had any customers which meant she received little pay. With the lack of finances, Mikulia had been living her life as a peasant; old run down cottage, large debt; it was horrible, but Mikulia was able to get through it.

"Once again, hardly any customers. With the way things are right now, I'm lucky that I can still afford to buy food and keep my house."

Just as Mikulia finished shining the vase, a few knocks were heard on the door. Confused and a little fear began to overcome her, but after looking through the window, she figured out who the visitor was.

"I can't believe it…"

. . .

Lukana walked into her bedroom dripping wet from a scented bath and clad only in a bath towel. Now wanting to dress, the tailor leans against the foot of the bed and rubs the nape of her neck.

"Was it fate that I received that letter…Fate that I'm staying with the Duke; who is the complete opposite of Gallerian?"

She ran her hand across to the left side where she felt three small lumps. Feeling them again, Lukana realized those lumps were the bite marks that Gallerian had left the night before she came here.

_The last thing he did to me…_

Lukana closed her eyes and lay on the floor, just as another rose petal fell.

. . .

Mikulia was surprised that it was Sateriajis that was knocking at the door. She opened the door and immediately noticed a strong sense of sadness and hopelessness in the man's amethyst orbs. After letting him in, the two sat down and Mikulia gently touched his hand.

"Duke, what's the matter?"

The Duke went on to tell Mikulia the same thing he had said in his conversation with Gumina.

"I just don't know what to do to. Lukana means the world to me and yet, I can't help but get the feeling that I interfered."

Mikulia gently grabbed his hand. "Duke, you are doing a wonderful thing for Lukana, but if you feel like you're interfering, you should talk to her."

Sateriajis agreed to Mikulia's advice and left her shop after receiving a vase from said person.

'The Duke's a very smart man; he'll know what to do to help himself and Lukana."

. . .

**The judge's rough hand groping her bare breast…**

**Parachute cords cutting into her wrists as she struggled…**

**His hand across her face…**

**His dark voice in her ear…**

**Nothing but evil and darkness in Gallerian's heart…**

**If the man even had one…**

Lukana opened her eyes and brought her knees to her chest. "If Gallerian even has a heart…"

Donning a silk light blue nightgown, the tailor gets herself into bed and slowly falls asleep, hoping her flashback wouldn't affect her dreams.

. . .

Sateriajis returned to the mansion and put Mikulia's gift in the kitchen. He didn't want to put it in Lukana's bedroom as she might think it's from him, which might stress her out. Deciding to check on her, the Duke slowly walks upstairs and finds the tailor asleep in her bed. He slowly walks in and gently places a hand on Lukana's hip.

The Duke was about to speak, but stopped himself before he could do so. He just removes his hand and walks out the door, closing it behind him.

"Sleep…Lukana…Sleep"

**I hope you enjoyed it! I want to thank all those who reviewed and who continue to support me.**


	8. Unknown Feelings Or Answers

**Not much to say except enjoy the chapter!**

Judgment Of A Man's Love

**Lukana released the tears in her eyes as she felt Gallerian stroke her bitten neck and the judge's dark voice in her ear. "Such a beautiful swan neck for a little slut like you; especially with the marks I gave it. He then leaned over and began licking where he bit her.**

"**You have such a sweet taste my little flower." Gallerian sadistically purred. Cold sweat mixed with her tears poured down Lukana's face as she felt him undo the laces in her dress. The tailor tried to escape, but Gallerian's grip was too hard. "You're not going to escape from me again Lukana." he snickered. The tailor closed her eyes in fear, but Gallerian firmly grabbed her jaw and began to tightly squeeze it. "You better open your eyes Lukana, or else things will only get worse." Despite his threat, her eyes remained shut until she felt Gallerian's hand squeeze her face as if it was in a tightened vice. "That's better my dear." The judge said darkly. He backed away from the bed to remove the remainder of his clothing; the blue dress pants. Gallerian then hovered over the teary eyed tailor…**

No!

Lukana jolted awake, panting heavily. Her face was drenched with cold sweat and hot tears were pouring out of her eyes. She used the fabric of her nightgown to wipe off her face. But, it wasn't long before she was crying again.

"That heart…now with the addition of lust…"

"Lukana, what happened?"

She turned and saw Sateriajis slowly walking towards her. "It's nothing Duke; it was just a nightmare." The Duke sat on the bed and gently grabbed Lukana's shaky hand. He could tell by her red, puffy eyes that it wasn't just any nightmare. "Lukana, what did he do to you?"

The tailor looked down and gripped the blankets as the Duke slid closer to her. "Lukana, it wasn't just any nightmare. Now once again, what did Gallerian do to you?" As more tears began to fall, Lukana buried her face in the Duke's chest and grabbed his purple coat. "He was about to…" her grip on his coat tightened. "No…Duke, I can't say. It was too horrible."

Sateriajis pulled Lukana closer and buried his face into her pink locks and began stroking them gently. "Please don't cry Lukana. It hurts me so much to see you in pain."

"It's just so stressful; I don't know." Lukana replied, her voice muffled by the ascot. Sateriajis pushed Lukana away so he could look into her eyes. "Lukana what can I do to help?" he asked while wiping off her tears with his thumb. The tailor looked down and whispered…

"I don't want you to get hurt."

Lukana lay back on the bed away from the Duke, giving the man a sign that she wanted to be alone. Without another word, Sateriajis leaves the room hearing only Lukana's cries of pain.

. . .

The rain had long since died down late the next morning, which meant that it was enough for Gallerian to start his newly-crafted plan.

"That peasant florist will surely do it."

Donning his judge's attire, Gallerian grabs a black suitcase and makes his way to Mikulia's flower shop.

The young florist stood in front of her shop watering the decorative flowers that grew on the windowsill. Thanks to Lasaland's rainy days, the plants have been growing without Mikulia's help.

"Even though I hardly get any customers, I can still make my shop look pretty." Just as she was about to enter the shop, the young woman felt something tap her shoulder and then she heard a voice.

"My, those flowers are quite beautiful."

Mikulia turned around and saw Gallerian with a briefcase. The judge obviously had something in mind.

. . .

Sateriajis had spent most of the morning laying in bed thinking about what Lukana had said.

_I don't want you to get hurt._

The Duke sighed as he sat up. "I want to help Lukana, so it's likely I'll get hurt." Finally rising from the bed, Sateriajis walks over to the window and gently leans against it.

"What must I do?"

Lukana was feeling terrible about how she ended things with Sateriajis last night. She now stands in front of his bedroom door, wondering if it would be an appropriate time to talk to him. Taking a deep breath, the tailor knocks a few times on the large oak door; eventually having the Duke's permission to enter.

"Duke, I need to talk to you about last night."

Sateriajis walked over to the bed and invited Lukana to sit next to him. She accepts the invitation and sits on the far end of the bed. "What do you wish to say Lukana?"

"I just wanted to apologize for how we ended things last night. It's just that this whole thing with you and Gallerian still has me very stressed and knowing him; I really don't want you to get hurt."

The Duke sat beside the tailor, but didn't take her hand this time. "That's very considerate of you, but Lukana, I do wish to help you out, which means I might get hurt."

He then took her fragile hand.

"Now what can I do to help you?"

Lukana was now on the verge of tears. "I don't know Duke; I just don't know anything anymore."

**I hope you are still enjoying this!**

**Please rate and review!**

**(Also check out my poll!)**


	9. Rejected Money And A New Nightmare

**Not much to say except enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Judgment Of A Man's Love

A scowl immediately appeared on Mikulia's face when she saw the judge standing in front of her. "What do you want Gallerian!?"

Gallerian only chuckled darkly. "Mikulia, I have simply come to find out if you know anything about Lukana's whereabouts. I know you're her best friend, so you must know something."

The young woman only scoffed at his response. "Gallerian, I may be Lukana's best friend, but I know nothing of her whereabouts; and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." She really hoped that he had bought her lie about Lukana. He seemed to at first, but a look of suspicion suddenly appeared on his face. Gallerian walked a few steps closer to Mikulia and held the briefcase in front of him.

"I know you're lying Mikulia, but I know exactly how to change that. The judge opened the case, revealing several large bags of gold coins and other valuables. "Now Mikulia, all of this can be yours if you simply tell me where Lukana is."

Mikulia turned away from him. "Keep your damn money, Gallerian." She was about to enter her shop but Gallerian stopped her. "Are you quite sure Mikulia? With this money, you can improve your peasant life and I can even make your flower shop the best and most popular store in all of Lasaland."

"Gallerian, do me, no, all of Lasaland a favor and get the hell away from all of us; especially Lukana."

With that, she slammed the door in his face, while Gallerian's suspicious look turned into a sadistic smile.

"You will tell me where Lukana is, and if money won't get you to tell me, then I'll have to switch tactics."

. . .

Sateriajis held Lukana tightly as she began to cry into his chest. He felt his own tears begin to fall as he rested his head onto hers.

"Please don't cry Lukana…It hurts me so much to see you cry…Please" For the first hour, she continued to cry into the Duke's chest until she had fallen asleep in his arms. Not wanting to wake her, Sateriajis gently lays her on the bed and covers her with a warm blanket. After he gently places a kiss on her forehead, Sateriajis sits in a nearby chair and just watched Lukana as she slept.

. . .

With his first attempt at bribing Mikulia resulting in a failure, Gallerian knew he would have to be more forceful.

The judge smiled as he loosened his tie. _"Mikulia, I was willing to give you enough money that would change your peasant life and you refuse it in an instant." _He then walks over to a window with his sadistic smile.

"I'll just have to do something else then…And I know exactly what that something else is."

. . .

**Blood…Blood was everywhere; on her legs, her arms, her neck; everywhere she looked. The only thing she heard was his dark laughter as he loomed over her naked body.**

"**Gallerian please…I'm in a lot of pain as is." Lukana tearfully pleaded. The judge sneered as he reached into his unbuttoned white shirt. "Lukana, I couldn't care any less about how much pain you're in." Her teary eyes widened as she saw Gallerian pull out two pairs of handcuffs; with her body already wretched with pain, the judge had no problem cuffing her wrists to the bedposts.**

**Having long lost his trousers, boxers, cloak, and tie, he removes the white shirt, leaving himself bare. "Now, Lukana it's time for me to have even more fun with you."**

**The tailor painfully pulled against the metal as he aligned himself and without warning, roughly jammed himself into her, impaling everything in its path. Lukana continued to cry due to the increased pain in her body, but Gallerian paid no heed to her. She pulled against her bonds again as the judge went in deeper. Once his hot seed was released, he finally pulled out, leaving Lukana soaked in tears, sweat, and blood.**

**After getting re-dressed, Gallerian looks over his shoulder. "That was nice Lukana, but you can do better. I suggest you get some rest."**

. . .

Sateriajis rushed over to the bed once he saw Lukana squirming and crying in her sleep. He leans over and begins stroking her dampened face. "Lukana, Lukana, please wake up." He said with heavy panic in his voice. "You're at the mansion; you're with me." The tailor slowly opened her eyes and moments later, she was crying in the man's arms.

"Lukana, please tell me what he did to you." With her face still buried in his shoulder, Lukana only says one thing that gave Sateriajis an idea of what happened…

"My body hurt so much, but he didn't care."

. . .

Mikulia was cleaning off the counter in her shop while thinking about what Gallerian had tried to do.

"I can't believe that man; trying to bribe me. I may live as a peasant, but Lukana is my best friend and I will never tell him anything no matter how much money he offers me."

Just as the tealette was about to scrub some vases, the front door opened, and Mikulia couldn't believe who the person was.

"Gallerian, I told you to stay away from me!"

The judge merely chuckled as he closed the door and began walking towards her. "I do remember Mikulia, I offered you a chance at having a better life and you very rudely turned it down." His voice tone was a little frightening, but Mikulia still had the bravery to stand up to him.

"You can offer me all the money in the world, but I will never tell you anything about Lukana!"

The judge chuckled again as he removed his cloak and began to loosen his blue tie.

"Mikulia, you may think that you're not going to tell me, but I have several different tactics. So, if trying to bribe you did nothing, then I guess I'll just have to force you."

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please rate and review!**


	10. A Special Saviour

**Hello all my dearest friends! I am glad that I am still getting support for this difficult story and I thank you all greatly. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Judgment Of A Man's Love

Lukana had cried well into the late afternoon and after pulling away, the Duke momentarily leaves the tailor in the bedroom to retrieve something that he hoped would make her feel a little better. As she waited, the tailor washed her face and stared at her reflection.

"His touch was so warm and loving; his heart was full of light, love and compassion."

Sateriajis re-enters the room just as Lukana sat back on the bed. "Lukana, I have something that hopefully will cheer you up a little." He reached out from behind his back and showed Lukana her rose in Mikulia's vase.

"The vase was a gift from Mikulia. She gave it to me earlier, and I thought it would be perfect for your rose." Lukana let out a small smile as she took the vased flower and examined it slowly. "Thank you Duke, I actually do feel a bit better." Sateriajis was very happy that his idea of giving Lukana her rose to cheer her up had worked.

_This rose has bonded with her heart…It could help her…_

"Lukana, I am glad you're feeling better. Is there anything else I can do for you?" The tailor reached for a pen and paper; after writing a note, she hands the Duke the folded piece of paper. "Will you give this thank you note to Mikulia?"

The Duke took the note and slowly stood up. "Of course Lukana; I will be back in a short time."

. . .

Mikulia backed into the counter as Gallerian began to open his shirt and truly began to panic when it fell to the floor as he continued to walk towards her.

"Gallerian, what are you doing?!" Mikulia asked, now with fear in her voice. The judge let out a sinister snicker and before she knew it, Mikulia was pinned on the floor with the half-naked man hovering over her.

"Listen you peasant, you will tell me where Lukana is. Since you refused my generous offer, I guess I'll just have to force you in another way. Mikulia tried to escape his grip, but his hold on her pale arms was too strong. She made another attempt as he started untying the laces in her dress. As Gallerian started to pull down the loosened part of her dress, he shortly looked into her frightened eyes.

"Well, Mikulia, are you going to tell me where Lukana is? Just tell me and I'll leave you alone." The tealette knew what Gallerian was going to do if she didn't confess, but Lukana meant too much to her. "I will never tell you where she is Gallerian! Do whatever you want to me, but I will never confess!"

With a scowl on his face, the judge begins to pull Mikulia's dress further; going down to her lower stomach. "Very well then, I guess I'll just have to go in deeper." Gallerian leaned his face over Mikulia's neck, ignoring her pleas. "One last time you peasant; tell me where Lukana is and I will walk out of here, leaving you be." Once again refusing to tell him about Lukana, Gallerian growled and pulled her dress down to her hips. "Nothing Gallerian, nothing will get me to tell you where Lukana is." With an evil sneer, the judge pulled the dress past her hips.

"Very well peasant; I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice."

. . .

Sateriajis walked out of the carriage and made his way to Mikulia's flower shop. He had decided that after he gave her the note, he would surprise Lukana by inviting Mikulia to the mansion.

"She would surly like that; hopefully it would make her feel better about this whole thing."

However, when he looked through the front door window, the Duke couldn't believe what he saw. Mikulia was struggling against Gallerian who was undressing her. At first he didn't know what to do as he didn't want to give himself away, but suddenly he saw his chance to rescue Mikulia.

Mikulia begged for the judge to stop as he pulled her dress off; which went unheard as Gallerian continued. Just as he was about to grope one of her breasts, the judge felt a massive pain in the nape of his neck causing him to pass out immediately. Looking up, the young tealette saw that her savior was the Duke, who chopped the back of Gallerian's neck with the blade of his palm.

"Mikulia, are you alright?" she simply nods in response and thanks the Duke, who helps her re-dress with a concerned look on his face. "Come Mikulia, it's not safe for you here at the moment." He gently lifted the tealette and took her to the carriage which took them back to the mansion.

. . .

Lukana remained in the Duke's chambers staring at her rose. Since Sateriajis had left, she had been thinking about her nightmare and the Duke's comfort. The tailor was also reconsidering her relationship with the judge, but decided against it.

"I have been living here for almost seven months and I still can't sort out my feelings."

A few minutes later, she heard Sateriajis return to the mansion, but when she heard the door slam, the tailor felt like something wasn't right. Putting the rose on the bed, Lukana heads downstairs where she finds the Duke with Mikulia in his arms. The look on her friend's face told Lukana something terrible had happened to her. After the tealette is placed on the couch, she explains what Gallerian had done; from his demand for Lukana's location to the recent event in her shop.

This left Lukana completely shocked; she never thought that Gallerian would go that far to find her location.

The tailor walked over to the couch and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm really sorry that happened. I got permission from the Duke to allow you to stay at the mansion. Would you like to stay here?"

Mikulia looked at Sateriajis and Lukana and let out a small smile for the both of them.

"Yes, of course I would…"

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
